1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control method and system, which can provide a digital television for embodying a user-friendly GUI environment by using a remote controller having a touch pad.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, a lot of viewers have been fascinated by a television due to visual attraction of the television which is an image medium for transmitting image information including a variety of contents.
In addition, an increasing number of viewers use a video cassette recorder (VCR) which stores image information in a magnetic tape and allows the viewers to repeatedly watch it in a wanted time.
A digital television taking advantages of the television and VCR have been rapidly spread. Differently from the VCR which stores image information in the magnetic tape, the digital television includes a next generation recording device for installing a hard disk drive (HDD) in a settop box or television body, and storing a real-time broadcasting program of the television in the HDD. Therefore, the viewers can watch the broadcasting program stored in the HDD anytime, and also can edit it to create their own programs.
The digital television includes a CPU for controlling the whole television, a ROM for storing an operating system and a playback software, and an HDD which is a large capacity storing medium.
In basic functions, the digital television which temporarily stores a program from a broadcasting station and replays it later is not that different from the general VCR. However, since the digital television uses the HDD instead of the magnetic tape, it removes deformation of the magnetic tape and easily detects and edits a wanted part.
In addition, the digital television is linked to an electronic program guide (EPD) function for frequently receiving a recent schedule of broadcasting programs and reservation-recording wanted program. In the reservation recording, the viewer can easily operate the television merely by selecting a wanted menu of the broadcasting menus displayed on the screen. Moreover, the digital television can simultaneously record a few programs, instantaneously stop a live program, or repeatedly replay a previous scene.
The digital television basically supports a replay function and is linked to broadcasting service companies for allowing the viewers to interactively watch programs.
As described above, the digital television is added with a variety of functions for providing lots of information to the viewers.
However, key operations for controlling each function are too complicated for young or aged people to conveniently use the digital television.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional remote controller including number keys and menu keys. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional remote controller has a restricted number of menu keys due to its limited size. Therefore, in order to perform control operations for complicated functions of the digital television, the same menu key is pressed several times.
That is, complicated key operations are essential to execute an increasing number of functions of the digital television. As a result, the remote controller cannot cope with difficult control operations of the general digital television or other image media.
Especially, the digital television needs frequent interactive controls of the viewers. Such complicated key operations prevent the viewers from using the functions of the digital television.